


Biology

by nasiragron



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biology was never Courfeyrac best subject; in fact he’d put it off until his fourth (and hopefully final) year of college. But this particular course was even more difficult than he’d anticipated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biology

Biology was never Courfeyrac's best subject; in fact he’d put it off until his fourth (and hopefully final) year of college. But this particular course was even more difficult than he’d anticipated, which may or may not have had something to do with the course’s TA – a second year student with glasses that slid down the bridge of his nose, allowing strands of his hair to fall into his gorgeous amber eyes and–

No, that shouldn’t be too distracting. Not at all.

About a month into the semester, he found himself staying after class most days to ask questions about the course, but he never actually managed to remember what they talked about afterwards. Well, anything related to biology, that is.

So maybe the reason he was failing the class was that he could barely pay attention when Combeferre was talking. Or even standing nearby. Courfeyrac had forgotten what it was like to actually have a crush on anyone, especially on someone who appeared to be in a relationship already. With a very attractive blond. Of course that only was based on what others have told him so there was hope. Possibly.

When he finally found out that the presumed significant other was actually his roommate, he went to Jehan for advice on how to properly ask Combeferre out on a date. The next class period, he attempted to do so.

After class, he approached Combeferre, who smiled.

Um what was he thinking again?

"A bio question or your thoughts on last night's Elementary episode? Because I haven't seen it yet."

"Hey, I haven't seen it either!"

"Maybe you'd like to come over tonight and watch it? We could get dinner too. Does six work for you?"

Courfeyrac blinked. "Did you just ask me out?"

Combeferre laughed. "I believe so."

He beamed in return. "Okay! I'll see you at six!"

The second he was out of Combeferre's earshot, he called Jehan. "He beat me to it, but I have a date!"

**Author's Note:**

> for casey: i love you so much hon
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
